Song Emotion With Memories
by Enne Evans
Summary: Essa vai ser uma série de Songfics dos personagens de Naruto, antes era só uma mais uma songfic, mas resolvi que seria legal escrever o cada personagem sente ou sentiu ao som de uma musica. Espero que gostem.
1. One Day Uchiha Itachi

**One Day**

**Disclaimer: **Não, Naruto não me pertence.

Essa vai ser uma série de Songfics dos personagens de Naruto, antes era só uma mais uma songfic, mas resolvi que seria legal escrever o cada personagem sente ou sentiu ao som de uma musica. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Ele sabia da responsabilidade que tinha em suas costas, mas aquela situação já estava ficando insuportável e de tudo aquilo o que mais odiava, aquela barreira que o impedia de ser livre... aquele homem.

"_Preciso Fugir..."_

Repetia sempre a mesma frase para si mesmo, enganava-se e enganava os outros também...

"_Um Prodígio!"_

Diziam sempre ao olhá-lo, pobres coitados não sabiam a fera que se escondia no coração daquele garoto que tão logo se tornaria um homem, mas muito diferente daquele que ele tanto odiava, aquele homem que lhe fazia seguir regras contra seus princípios...

**As vezes esta casa parece uma prisão,  
Que eu não posso deixar para trás.  
Há tantas regras que eu devo seguir,  
Porque eu não posso ignorá-las.**

Aquele lugar...

Aquela casa...

Aquele ambiente...

Insuportável já era pouco, ele precisava contornar aquela situação, não agüentava ouvir elogios daquele homem que diziam ser seu pai. Aquilo não era um pai e ele não precisava mais de um, nem dele e muito menos daquela família idiota.

"_Fracos..."_

Pensava, não queria ser igual a eles, queria ter seu próprio mundo, suas próprias conquistas, pra que uma família fraca? Pra que um clã fraco? Mas sempre ouvia aquela voz, falando sem parar, mandando sem parar, falando coisas tão estúpidas...

**Eu não quero ouvir...  
Eu não posso acreditar...  
Em todas as coisas idiotas que você disse, mas...**

"_Você não sabe de nada!"_

Queria poder gritar aquelas palavras, mas não podia... era sufocante aquele presença, aquelas pessoas a sua volta, seu pai autoritário, sua mãe submissa e seu irmão tolo, sentia dó daquele garotinho fraco que sempre quis ser igual a ele, porém o garotinho não sabia o quão difícil era ser Uchiha Itachi.

"_Mas um dia..."_

Repetia sempre, sonhava com aquilo e lutava... um dia recuperaria a sua liberdade, a única coisa que realmente lhe importava e ninguém lhe impediria, ninguém!

**Um dia eu não vou mais aceitar isso.  
Um dia terei idade o suficiente,  
Para fazer o que eu quiser.  
E eu não terei que fugir.  
E você não estará lá para me dizer que não posso...  
Um dia.**

As vezes desistia de seus planos, as vezes o retomava com todas as forças, o que estaria acontecendo? Seria um teste? Estariam testando sua paciência? Mas por que? Seja o que for aquilo já estava indo longe de mais, não dava mais pra aceitar essa situação, ele não era um animal para ser tratado com regras e seu pai não era seu dono.

- Venha Itachi.

- Claro Pai.

"_Mas eu __**não**__ quero!"_

Por que? Por que aquele homem fazia isso? Será que ele realmente se importa? Como pode um pai ser assim? Não era isso que Itachi queria, ou melhor, não é isso que ele quer.

**As vezes penso que você me conhece,  
Ou se você finge se importar.  
Então me diga se você está...  
Numa missão para me deixar mal?**

Não. Aquilo já foi longe de mais, é chegada a hora de virar a mesa e dar o xeque-mate naquele jogo onde não haveria vencedores, mas mesmo assim ele iria virar o jogo para seu lado, mesmo que precisasse passar por cima de tudo, mesmo que precisasse matar seu melhor amigo...

"_Shisui..."_

Era necessário, ele precisava daquele poder e nesse momento nem as lembranças e sentimentos o impediriam de continuar, pois não existia mais coração naquele garoto e o ódio era vital para sua existência, e o culpado era aquele homem que sempre o tratou como um brinquedo para sua própria satisfação pessoal, mas isso iria acabar, o fim já estava próximo, não havia nada que o impedisse de continuar, era tarde de mais...

**Vai embora.  
Não olhe para mim.  
Porque nós não somos iguais...  
E você não pode fazer mais nada.  
Você pode dizer,  
Que isso não está certo.  
Mas eu não tenho medo...  
E você não pode fazer mais nada.**

E esse foi o fim, de uma família, de um clã, de uma falsa felicidade, pois o garoto conseguiu o que tanto queria, o que tanto sonhava, mesmo que perdendo tudo e todos ele conseguiu a **liberdade.**

_**"Um dia."**_

- Ei, Itachi-san vamos?

- Ah... claro Kisame.

- Para Konoha não é?

- É... para Konoha.

"_Vou voltar, mas dessa vez será diferente..."_

* * *

**Musica: One Day / Banda: Simple Plan**


	2. Perfect Uchiha Sasuke

**Perfect**

O vento uivava ao bater na encosta da montanha atiçando as folhas e amedrontando os pequenos animais. Era uma luta sem fim sendo acompanhada pelos olhos de um garoto que teve que se tornar um homem cedo para poder acompanhar as desventuras da vida. As desventuras de ser um Uchiha. A cada respiração o menino inalava o vento frio que só uma noite melancólica poderia lhe oferecer e mesmo assim... Mesmo naquela calma, seus pensamentos o levavam para longe, para uma época de amor e um ódio que ele desconhecia. Mas ele aprendeu, aos poucos, crescendo... Ele finalmente soube o porquê do ódio, e deixou que o mesmo tomasse conta de si. Na angustia de uma lua tão solitária, aquele que para ele era um grande exemplo, havia pisado nos seus sonhos e estragado a sua vontade de viver, porém a raiva reclusa em seu peito dividia espaço com algo mais... Algo que ele tinha certeza não poderia ser nunca reparado.

* * *

- Otoosama..

- Não Sasuke. Seu Irmão não pode lhe dar atenção agora. Vá, eu preciso conversar com ele.

- ...

- Sasuke... – Dizia Itachi.

- Hai, hai.. eu já sei.

- ... gomen né.

_"Sempre né, Otoosama..."_

* * *

**Ei pai olhe para mim...  
Pense no passado e me diga:  
Eu cresci de acordo com os seus planos?  
E você pensa que eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo fazendo coisas que eu gosto de fazer?  
Mas machuca quando você desaprova tudo.**

E agora tudo parecia tão distante. Todas as chances perdidas, tudo o que ele havia planejado havia ido por água abaixo, porque o homem que ele queria provar e mostrar algum valor havia aos poucos o menosprezado sem perceber. Esse homem estava morto, mas vivo no coração do pequeno Uchiha. Mesmo assim, mesmo depois de tudo, ali estava um filho que queria prova que poderia fazer as coisas certas, que poderia orgulhar o seu Pai, mas as vezes... A cada passo do Uchiha sobre a estrada que decidiu traçar, sob o céu ele via olhos de desaprovação. Será que mesmo caçando o homem que destruiu sua vida, seu pai o estaria reprovando por isso? Será que na verdade ele havia ficado em segundo plano nas estratégias do Pai? E tudo o que ele fez até agora tinha sido só perda de tempo? Ele queria acreditar que não, mas machucava apenas pensar na grande possibilidade de ser apenas um reserva.

- Tsc...

**E agora tento ficar bem.  
Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso...  
Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente pra você.  
Eu não consigo fingir que eu estou bem,  
E você não pode me mudar.**

Ele era melhor, não era? Essa idéia não saia da sua cabeça. Ele sempre foi melhor. Uma respiração profunda veio logo após o pensamento angustiante. A katana em suas costas foi apertada com força entre seus dedos. Sua vida toda, e ele tentava ser igual ao mais velho, para que o pai tivesse por ele o mesmo carinho e atenção que dava para o outro, mas afinal o destino se mostrou surpreendente mais uma vez. Eles eram notavelmente diferentes. Levavam de igual apenas a marca do Clã em seus olhos, mas suas vontades e caminhos eram distintos e por causa disso o garoto sabia que mesmo não sendo o orgulho de um Clã destruído ele seria o orgulho do seu próprio ego. Não... não estava bem, nunca mais havia estado feliz, nunca mais... um sorriso. Uma imagem de um menino loiro e sorridente se dissipou rapidamente em sua cabeça, aquela ainda não era a hora. Os passos certeiros que ele pretendia seguir mostravam a verdade: ele não seria igual ao irmão, pois lutavam de lados opostos. Ele nunca mudaria o que ele é e sempre foi... Hoje ele sabia disso.

- Saaa-sukeee! Oêee! – _Gritava uma voz ao longe abafada pelo grito do vento, mas o dono do nome não queria ser encontrado ainda._

**Porque nós perdemos tudo...  
Nada dura para sempre.  
Me desculpe, eu não consigo ser perfeito.  
Agora é apenas muito tarde, nós não podemos voltar atrás.  
Me desculpe, eu não consigo ser perfeito.**

A dor era constante, pois mesmo com toda certeza do seu caminho, ele não se desiludia do sonho perdido. Se tivesse uma chance... apenas aquela chance...

_"Gomen..."_

O olhar subiu a lua e a cena das mortes, sangues do seu sangue, eram mostradas repetidamente, cravadas na memória de um menino que teve como única opção fugir. Não admirava que seu pai não sentisse firmeza em suas ações. Fugiu, com medo e aterrorizado. Perdeu tudo o que tanto amava e só se conformaria com isso quando eliminasse a ultima das ervas daninha do seu coração. Faltava pouco, mas ele sabia que nada durava para sempre, a prova eram seus sonhos despedaçados e seu caminho de sangue. A perfeição, a muito tempo desejada, estava longe de ser alcançada... Como filho, amigo ou como homem, ele tinha a certeza que não necessitava de nada além de derramar o sangue do seu Clã mais uma vez... O sangue de Uchiha Itachi.

- Otoosama, por você...

**E tento não pensar sobre a dor que eu sinto interiormente.  
Você sabia que costumava ser o meu herói?  
Todos os dias que você passou comigo,  
Agora parecem tão distantes...  
E parece que você não liga mais.**

O punho foi fechado com força e o vento acompanhou a raiva do garoto cortando a montanha com violência como se pudesse assim subjugá-la. Parado de pé no precipício daquela montanha, ele sentia que apenas um passo resolveria muita coisa, mas aquele passo mostraria apenas o fraco que ele sempre foi. Apesar da dor, tristeza, solidão e angustia, ele seguia cego para seu destino que foi traçado com ódio. A estrada tortuosa em forma de uma cobra venenosa formava-se na sua mente e no final não havia glória ou premio muito menos satisfação. Ali era apenas o fim. O fim de uma classe de heróis. O fim dos sonhos. O fim do tão desesperado passado. Agora, ficou tudo tão distante...

- SASUKEEE! Que saco, aonde ele se meteu? – _O garoto de cabelos prateados aos poucos perdia a paciência com o sumiço do companheiro._

- Sasuke-kun!! Aonde foi, Sasuke-kun?? – _Uma ruiva acompanhava o cortejo de três pessoas, apesar de que o que parecia mais velho nada falava._

O tempo estava acabando.

**Nada vai mudar as coisas que você disse.  
Nada vai fazer isso certo novamente.  
Por favor, não vire as costas,  
Eu não consigo acreditar que é tão difícil somente falar com você...  
Mas você não entende.**

Você se lembra, não? A pergunta era vaga na cabeça do Uchiha. Aos poucos ouvia seu nome sendo chamado de algum lugar da montanha, mas nada fazia. Não queria sair dali, não agora... Apesar de concluir que tudo estava perdido até aquele ponto, se agarrar a um fio de esperança era tolice, porém inevitável. E quando olhava para a luz fria emanada pela lua no céu, ele sentia a raiva de ser um vingador e a tristeza de ser sozinho. A sua frente, uma ilusão do seu mais profundo desejo formava-se, como se fosse a ultima vez. Seu pai estava a sua frente, hoje o menino quase olhava-o nos olhos sem precisar levantar a cabeça. Havia em fim crescido. Não havia palavras para o momento, ambos procuravam respostas. Para o menino era ainda mais difícil vê-lo tão perto e não poder, como sempre, ter a coragem de falar. Apesar dos lábios serrados do pai, ele começou a ouvir frases que a muito tempo não saiam da sua cabeça... Frases ditas pelo homem a sua frente:

_"Não atrapalhe, Sasuke"_, _"Não é assim Sasuke, você não consegue..."_, _"Ainda falta muito pra você chegar ao seu irmão.", "Não, Sasuke.", "Sasuke, saia agora."..._

- Pare...!

Os olhos do menino haviam clareado como chamas através de um rubi. O ódio percorria suas veias e voz do pai silencioso a sua frente o fez abaixar a cabeça imaginando todas as restrições que já havia sofrido ao ouvi-la. Sempre, sempre, sempre...

_"Fuja Sasuke..."_

O garoto levantou a visão para nova voz que havia ouvido, e seu Sharingan encontrou os olhos do seu irmão. Ele estava ali, atrás do pai... sujo de sangue e de traição. Mas não foi uma ordem e nem palavras de sarcasmo. Parecia mais um pedido desesperado, como se num sonho impossível Itachi quisesse salvar a sua vida de um perigo mortal. A imagem o assustou, mas o movimento do pai foi mais forte, prendendo a atenção do garoto instantaneamente. Ele havia virado as costas mais uma vez e num impulso o filho mais novo estendeu a mão como se pudesse assim evitar que ele fosse embora, mas era perda de tempo, e antes de desaparecer, palavras tão reais quanto aquela montanha ressoaram através do vento até os ouvidos do menino:

- **Não** siga os mesmos passos que seu irmão, Sasuke.

- Otoosama...

Num piscar de olhos a imagem do herói de Sasuke se dissolveu restando apenas o traidor do Clã. Os olhos de Itachi estavam tristes, ele queria dizer algo para o irmão mais novo, porém ele não entendia, ele não queria saber e num golpe violento, Sasuke desfez a miragem queimando-a com a técnica de fogo que saia dos seus lábios. Uma grande labareda havia se formado e o irmão mais velho foi consumido pelas chamas rapidamente deixando claro o que o menino faria ao outro quando eles se encontrassem de verdade.

- Ei, Sasuke. – _Suigetsu encarava as costas do menino._

- Hn...

Atrás de Sasuke três pessoas estavam paradas, vendo o fogo desaparecer adiante pelo céu. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos até o farfalhar da roupa do moreno evidenciar que ele voltara a andar sobre as rochas da montanha. Seguiu tomando seu lugar na frente do grupo e fazendo os mesmo lhe acompanharem. Não havia nada mais triste do que a vida e nada mais certo do que a morte...

**Me desculpe,  
Eu não consigo ser perfeito...**

_"... mas seguirei seu conselho, Otoosama."_

* * *

**Música: Perfect / Banda: Simple Plan.**


End file.
